We Can Survive Together
by JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction
Summary: Governor, o/c with some Merle friendship. They met in the woods, in a world where the dead walked. She saved his life and he wasn't used to being in anyones debt. But from that day, she haunted him. This is my first fanfiction. Written for enjoyment and because there isn't enough "Governor" fanfics. Please rate and review. Rated M just in case of language.
1. Chapter 1

Phillip "The governor" Blake had a lot on his mind. Protecting the ever-growing town of Woodbury, for one. A town he had built, a town where people respected and acknowledged him for what he was: a leader. He worried about letting them down. He worried that he would lose the increasingly more difficult war against the dead that walked the earth, even if he would never show it. And right now, he worried about getting back to town before dark. He had led his men to a village not far from Woodbury to search for supplies and was now on the return trip. They were close, driving along the rough track they had made from countless endeavors outside the safety of the towns walls in one of the large army style jeeps they had acquired.

Phillip pulled over when they were about ten minutes from Woodbury. This was procedure. They would stop before they reached the town to prepare before facing the civilians. They cleaned the blood from their faces, arms and weapons. They did all this to try to prevent the civilians from seeing how bad it had gotten in the outside world.

Phillip stepped out of the vehicle, seeing the others pulling up behind them. Merle, his right hand man, climbed out of one and began searching the area. He returned and nodded once to the governor, who returned it curtly. He then walked a short distance through the trees into a large clearing to have a moment to himself before returning to the demanding job of being the leader of the large town of people who looked up to him. He should have known that was impossible. He turned as he heard the tell-tale growling sounds of one of the walkers behind him. He silenced it quickly with his hunting knife and bent down to clean the blood on the corpses shirt.

A hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly. He whirled around and tripped as a biter he hadn't seen in the trees lunged for him. He yelled and tried to hold it off, its jaw snapping inches from his face. He tried to push it off but he could feel his arms trembling from the strain of holding the thing at bay. From the corner of his eye he saw Merle, Crowley and Shupert rush into the clearing, almost 30 feet away. It was too far. His arms were about to collapse and he closed his eyes to avoid seeing the horrible death he knew awaited him as the thing would doubtless tear him apart to feed on his flesh. He felt the body fall into him as his arms gave out, but not in the way he expected. He felt no teeth or nails digging into his flesh. He waited for the pain, the death, but when, after a few seconds he felt none, he opened his eyes.

There was a knife protruding from the things head and it was most definitely dead. Properly this time. He pushed the body off himself and rose to his feet. He looked at his men, all of them now assembled in the clearing before placing his foot on the biters head and pulling the knife from its rotting skull. He strolled back to his men and held up the blade.

"Whose knife?" he asked in a calm voice. The men simply stared at him blankly. "WHOSE KNIFE?!" he said, louder now.

"Mine" said a voice from behind him. He spun quickly towards the source of the sound and felt his mouth drop open in shock. There standing in the branches of a tree was a girl. A beautiful girl. Dark red hair flowed in waves down her back and bright emerald eyes gleamed out of her pale face, which was perfect apart from two long scars stretching down her right cheek. She had high cheekbones and full, pink lips. Her shoulders and arms were muscly with obvious strength. She was wearing shorts and a purple vest top which hugged her figure. She had a sword over her shoulder and around seven smaller knives hung from her belt. One of the sheathes were empty. He heard her laugh at the look of shock on his face. That laugh, so beautiful, echoed through the trees amidst the silence. And then she spoke. Her voice, high and clear like bells, sounded like music to him. She pointed to the knife in his hand.

"My knife, _armore" _she said, laughing once again, before turning, leaping gracefully from the tree she had been standing in and bounding away, before he could get any words out.

He turned back to Merle and the others, and saw the same look of disbelief on their faces as he knew was still clear as day on his.

**"**_**Armore"-Darling in Italian. I, like my o/c, am not Italian as will become clear soon. This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure whether to continue but as "The Governor" and Woodbury fanfics are limited, I decided to write this. Please review. Translations taken from Google translate, so apologies for any mistakes and no upset intended. Thanks for reading.**_

_**JAGWALFF**_

_**(Just A Girl With A Love For Fiction)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Guys. Enjoy. Constructive Criticism Welcome. Please don't be too harsh!_**

He looked down at the decorative hunting knife he was passing through his fingers. There were silver and green spirals engraved into the handle. The blade gleamed in the light, sharp and deadly. As he turned it in his fingers, again, something caught his eye. He examined the hilt again and was surprised to see an inscription that read:

_ "Ti amo sempre, mia figlia" _

He closed his eyes as he remembered her and the events of the previous day. He had told his men to fan out, to bring him the girl. They had searched for nearly an hour, but eventually he had been forced to admit defeat and return to the town. He saw her in his minds eye, that red hair, that teasing smile and he clenched the knife in his hand.

There was a knock on the door of his apartment. He grunted in acknowledgement and the door swung open revealing Merle, Crowley at his shoulder, both men armed with guns and Merle with his baronet strapped to his wrist.

"We're ready, sir" Dixon stated.

The Governor rose to his feet and was ready to leave the room when, as an afterthought, he puck up the blade and secured it to his belt, before striding out the door, Merle and Crowley at his heels.

"Alright, listen up" he said commandingly.

They were standing by the gate, ready to leave and he was giving orders to his guards.

"This girl could be a threat" he told them sternly, his voice layered with power. "We know she's armed and knows her way around a knife. She hit that biter from twenty feet…" He broke off, not wanting to admit how close he'd come to death, how vulnerable he'd been. He cleared his throat and looked around to make sure he couldn't be overheard. He turned back to his men when he had regained his composure.

"If she's part of a group, we need to deal with that. If she's not, we can bring her back. She could be useful. So if you do find her, make sure to be careful. We need her trust." His voice had a clear warning in it, which the men took seriously, having seen what he could do when pushed. After looking into each face, making sure they all understood he wasn't kidding, he turned away. "Okay" he said "Lets head out"

He was pissed. They had been combing these woods all morning and hadn't found one sign of her. He snapped at anyone who spoke to him or even looked at him strangely. It was mid-afternoon and he was about to give up. "Okay guys, lets…"

He was interrupted, however by a voice.

"That's my knife"

He whirled. There she was, once again, perched in the high branches. Her hair was pulled back today and she was wearing a different shirt but the smile on her face and the glitter in her eyes were still there. She was staring at him, as if they were alone and pointing to the belt that held her sheathed blade. His hand jumped to it instantly. He saw Merle slip from the clearing to get behind her and prevent her from leaving too quickly. He unsheathed the hunting knife and held it out to her, a clear invitation. Her arms echoed his as she raised a hand.

"Throw" she told him.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "If you want it" he stretched his hand further "come get it"

She tilted her head slightly, a question in her eyes. "Don't you trust me?" she asked teasingly. He ignored her.

"Who are you?" he asked and she smiled.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her answer before thinking of a reply.

"I asked my question first" he reminded her.

"Yes" she admitted "But as you refuse to give me my property back , I don't feel inclined to answer your questions. Oh and you can call your dog off" she jerked her thumb behind her to where Merle was creeping up on her, so silently he was surprised she heard him, as she continued. "I'm not going anywhere 'till I get what's mine"

"It doesn't look as if you've got a choice, sweetheart. You're outnumbered, and there are too many of us to outrun" he reminded her. As if to exaggerate his point Crowley, Shupert and a few other nameless raised their weapons. "Now we'd love for you to join us. We have a town nearby and we'd love for you to be a part of it. That is, of course, unless you've got a group of your own." She didn't answer for a few seconds and then she smiled.

"You should never have said that"

He frowned "What?" he asked confused.

"You should never have said that I couldn't outrun you. I do so love a challenge." And she smiled once more before lunging for him. Her hands slammed into his chest, knocking him over before sprinting into the empty forest behind him.

"After her" he screamed to his guards as he struggled to his feet. "I want her alive" he warned them before setting off in pursuit of the redhead. He saw occasional flashes of her as he followed. She was fast. Unbelievably fast. The others fanned out behind him, making sure she couldn't slip through their ranks. After a few minutes, they reached a cliff, with a drop of at least 50 feet. She whirled to meet them, panting as her eyes flickered to each face looking for a weakness in the circle, but they had her surrounded, her back to the vast drop. Her eyes settled on him and he smiled. She didn't look scared, just pissed that she'd been caught. Her face gleamed with sweat as she glared at him. _If looks could kill, I'd be a walker by now _he thought as he stepped towards her. She stepped back and her foot met the edge of the Cliff side. He stopped. He didn't want her killed. If he was quite honest, she intrigued him and he wanted to find out more about her.

"Come on girl, you're out of options. The offer still stands. You can come back with us." He was sure he had her now. So he was shocked when she smiled.

"Didn't you know _tesoro? _There's always an option. You just have to be crazy enough to take it.

And with a final smile she turned away from him and leapt from the cliff, into the air.

**_Hey Guys, Another chapter. Just like to remind you guys to Review. I'd love to hear what you think. Again I don't speak Italian so any mistakes I apologise for. Here is the translations I got:_**

**_ "Ti amo sempre, mia figlia"-My Daughter, I will Always Love You_**

**_"Tesoro"-Sweetheart_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, guys. I'm really excited about the next few chapters and I promise you will be finding out more about my o/c very soon! Please, please, please remember to review and, as always, Enjoy!_**

He screamed and ran with the others to the edge of the cliff. He expected to see a body lying at the foot of the vast drop, crumpled and broken. No human could survive that. No _normal _human anyway. So he was couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her standing on a dangerously thin ledge, barely ten feet below him. He felt his eyes widen as she jumped gracefully to a similar ledge just a little farther down, continuing in this way to make her descent down the face of the cliff. He didn't know why but his heart leapt when he saw her foot slip, but he needn't have worried. She grabbed onto to a branch protruding from the rocks, barely fifteen feet from the ground, and swung with ease to the flat expanse below. She turned and smiled once again, straight at him, before sprinting into yet another cluster of trees.

He screamed again in rage and turned back to the others, who shrank away from his anger. He stomped back to the truck, snarling. All his careful planning, the many enemies he had destroyed and now he couldn't catch one girl. _One girl, all by herself with all of us tracking her and yet she still slips through our fingers _he thought to himself, almost blinded by the rage that left him shaking. But, as the others got into the vehicle, still wary of him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. And by the time they had arrived back at the town and had stepped into the security of the safe haven he had created, he had calmed down a little and decided he wasn't really surprised. Not surprising, really. After all if there was one thing he knew about the girl, with certainty, it was this. She was most definitely, without a doubt,_ not_ normal.

Once again, he sat in his apartment thinking. Now, though he was in his private room, the room where he hid his most dire secret.

His hand reached forward automatically to unlatch the gate in front of him. He sighed as he heard the growls from within. After a few seconds, she stumbled towards him. He grabbed her shoulders and with one hand lifted the bag from over her head. There was a deep cut in her face and he could see the bite mark still visible on her neck. He stared into her cloudy eyes, trying desperately to see if he could find any part of the child he had loved so much. He couldn't. In a burst of anger, he shoved the monster that had replaced his daughter, back into its cage, slamming the door closed behind it.

He suddenly couldn't stand being in the same room as her. He stomped back into the main apartment, and after locking the door, went straight for the bottle of scotch, resting on a side table. He poured a generous amount into a glass and walked to the window overlooking the town as, once again, his thoughts strayed to _her._ They still couldn't find her, though he'd been sending some of his best men out to search for her every day. He wanted to look himself, but he couldn't keep leaving the town so often or the civilians would get worried. Instead, Merle was leading the search and his patience with the man was wearing thin. She left signs, the man told him. Just enough to let them know she was still out there, but not enough to actually _find _her. _Playing bloody games _he thought to himself angrily. They hadn't caught a glimpse of her since the day at the cliff. He sighed.

Suddenly, he noticed one of the younger guards, strolling up and down the wall and frowned. He had been part of the search team. What was he doing back here so early?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He called out and the door burst open. Merle hurried into the room with Shupert, both looking excited.

"Dixon" he snapped "I thought I told you not to interrupt me unless-"

"Yes sir, you did" the man said still grinning.

His eyes widened as Merles words sunk in. His eyes went to Shupert, who nodded, also smiling.

"You mean-" he started.

"Yes sir" Dixon interrupted, unable to control himself. "We found her"

**_Okay! My o/c has finally been caught. But don't worry! It's all part of my plan. Any ideas are appreciated. I have a basic plan of how the next few chapters are going to go, but I will try to include any ideas you guys can give me. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know the chapters are very short and I apologise. As always, all reviews are greatly appreciated. _**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, Guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! _**

He stopped before going inside. He was outside one of the friendlier questioning rooms. He turned to Merle.

"What does she know?" he asked the man.

"Uh, not much. Found her just wandering in the woods, told 'er she best come back with us if she knew what was good for 'er"

"And she just came quietly?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Wasn't like she had much choice. We had 'er surrounded"

He nodded but he was confused. In the woods, she didn't seem to care that she'd been surrounded. And if she'd been able to hear Dixon right behind her, quiet as he'd been, wouldn't she have heard a whole group of guys sneaking up on her? However, pushing back his unease, he opened the door and entered the room.

He saw Crowley and another man, who'd been standing guard. They'd been leaning against a wall each, but jerked upright at the sight of him. He didn't look at them, however. His eyes were instantly drawn to the girl in front of him. She was sitting in a chair in the centre of the room, behind a table, legs crossed. She looked…bored. There was really no other word for it. She was relaxed and seemed totally unperturbed by the guns that both guards held. She looked up at the change of atmosphere in the room and smiled when she saw him. He noticed her weapons on the table, far enough away that if she lunged for them, they'd have time to stop her. He looked down at the table, noticing an empty spot and smiled as he pulled out the knife he'd been carrying around for a week and placing it on the table. Her smile widened. He took the seat opposite her.

"So…" he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes?" she said still smiling.

"We've been looking for you for a long time" he told her.

"I know" she said seriously.

"You've been leading us on a wild goose chase" he said leaning forward and placing his folded hands on the table. She mimicked his actions. He opened his mouth to speak again but she interrupted him.

"You know they had a name for people who followed other people around against their will before the world ended? They were called stalkers and they were usually looked upon with distaste from modern society." She grinned again and he smiled slightly before bringing his attention back to the matter at hand.

"We need to ask you some questions. So why don't we start off with an easy one. What's your name?"

She narrowed her eyes, which were gleaming. "As you've brought me here without even having the decency to tell me where I am, I think it's fair of me to say: you first"

He narrowed his eyes and frowned but decided to keep this friendly as long as he could.

"You're in a town we've made. It's secure and we're always on the lookout for new guards. We've seen you fight and the offer still stands. If you'd like to stay here you're more than welcome. Here I'm known as the Governor. There are rules that need to be followed, but…" he trailed off, then glanced up, seeing her raised eyebrows.

"I'll let you think about it for a while" he said standing up. She did the same and he held out his hand. "You'll be given a room and I'll come to see you later"

She smiled and held out her own hand.

"Your name?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Moses" she smiled. "Short for Memosis y'know?"

"Huh. Unusual name." he noted.

"Yeah, well I'm an unusual girl" she grinned.

_You're tellin' me _he thought as he took her hand and shook it.

"Well Moses" he said, staring straight into the green eyes that had been haunting him since the day they'd met. "Welcome to Woodbury"

**_Not sure about this chapter so, opinions please. I know it's quite short and doesn't give much information, 'cept, of course, for the long awaited name of my o/c. Meet Moses, guys. Odd name, I know, but one that's been playing on my mind. PLEASE, remember to review and tell me if I should continue. I may scrap this story if I don't get some feedback soon. Anyway, as always, hope you enjoyed._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, Guys, another chapter. I've decide to keep them short, sweet and plentiful. So, Enjoy._**

Moses stared around the room she had been led to by one of the guards who didn't speak as he'd shown her inside.

It was quite pleasant she thought after she'd had a look around. _Too nice for the apocalypse. _The walls were a pale neutral blue, the carpets white and for the first time in months, Moses saw they weren't covered in blood. There was a sort of common room when she walked in, with a sofa and some books as well as a table and chair. Leading off from the first room was a bedroom and a small bathroom. The bag that she'd been carrying with her few clothes and possessions in it had been placed on the bed, having been confiscated by one of the men that had found her. She walked to the window in the corner, staring out at the defensive and, admittedly impressive, wall where several guards stood, taking out walkers almost lazily. As she stared out at the trees outside the town, she sighed. She couldn't help but think of it as her "old home" and wondering if she'd made the right choice.

TWD

There was a knock on the door. She glanced up and called out, placing the book she'd been reading for the past few hours aside. It was just starting to get dark. The door opened and the one handed man walked in. She noticed he was wearing the contraption on his hand but that the knife had been removed so that it looked slightly less threatening. She raised her eyebrows and he grinned.

"Governor wants you ta join 'im for dinner 'long wit' the other guards" he drawled.

Her eyebrows shot farther up her face but she nodded. She stood and stretched before following him out of the room.

TWD

Phillip turned as he heard footsteps. The door opened and a few of the guards he'd invited, members of the search team mostly, spilled into the room. He searched the faces and quickly found her because of her bright hair. She had changed again, now wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, as the weather had cooled through the course of the day. He gestured that they should all sit at the table, where food cooked by some of the people who had been interested in that sort of thing before the worlds descent, sat. They did as he asked and he took his spot at the head of the table. He poured them drinks and sat down.

"To our guest" he said raising his glass, his eyes on hers. She rolled her eyes but mimicked his actions with the others. They puck up their knives and forks and began to eat.

Later, when the conversation had lulled slightly and the only sound which could be heard was the clattering of cutlery, he seized his opportunity to speak.

"So, Moses" he said interrupting whatever Crowley had been about to say. All eyes flickered to her as he continued. "Where are you from?"

She looked up before answering. "Italy, originally, the south. I moved her a few years ago after my father died."

He nodded. "So what brings you here?"

"I lived in Atlanta. Wanted to get as far from the city as possible after…" her voice trailed off and they all remembered the state the city had been in, last time they'd seen it. Especially Merle. She cleared her voice before continuing. "Been in the woods for a few months" she shrugged.

His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering how she had avoided their detection for so long.

There was an awkward pause. After a few seconds, Merle said loudly "Got ya' eventually though didn't we, Gorgeous. Knew it was only a matter of time, after all we…" Phillip, however, cut him off.

"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, Merle." He smiled. "After all, you didn't _catch _this girl" There was silence apart from Merles spluttering. All eyes flickered between Phillip and Moses like they were watching a very intense tennis match.

Phillip leaned forward. "Tell me Moses, why did you decide to come here." He looked round at the surprised looks on every face. Even Merle was silent now.

"Yes, decided" he said, answering the silent question. 'She came here of her own free will, not because of any influence you had. After all, do you honestly expect us to believe that after avoiding us for a week, popping up and disappearing as you did and _jumping off a cliff _ to get away from us, that my men just found you wandering around the woods? That you would just come quietly? Do you really expect me to believe that? So, tell me please, _why did you come here?_"

She sighed and sat back in her chair, rubbing her forehead, knowing she'd been caught out.

"I don't know" she admitted, eventually. "I guess I was curious. And I thought if you had enough time to be tailing some random girl around the woods all day, you must be pretty secure." She laughed, but her eyes were still serious.

"So, does that mean you've decided to stay?" he asked, more friendly now.

She raised her eyebrows but nodded slowly. "Yes" Her voice was soft. But then she glanced up again and grinned. "That is, of course if the offer still stands?" Her tone was joking but there was also a question in her voice. She was really asking.

He nodded. "Of course it is. Though we could have saved a lot of trouble if you'd have just come with us in the first place"

She laughed and stood stretching. The tension in the room relaxed slightly as she looked around them all.

"Well, it's late" she said eventually, yawning. "Thanks for dinner"

He nodded again. "Anytime. It's after curfew, so Merle?" he looked to the man, who straightened instantly. "Will you accompany Moses back to her room?"

"Yes sir" he said, standing and walking to the door, with her following.

"Oh and Moses?" She turned, almost out of the room. "I'll be seeing you"

She smirked and continued out of the room.

The room emptied quickly, the other guards leaving either to wall duty or their homes, leaving Phillip to his thoughts.

**_So, there ya' go. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and, as always, Review._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, Guys. Enjoy and review. Italics is a flashback._**

Moses couldn't sleep. Try as she might, she couldn't get her mind to shut off long enough to drift into unconsciousness.

After spending months sleeping light in trees to avoid the dead below and waking at the slightest sound, she just couldn't get used to sleeping in an actual bed and being safe.

But that wasn't the only reason she couldn't sleep. After all that had happened the previous day her mind wouldn't stop buzzing. She glanced at the alarm clock by her bed. Merle had told her curfew was between 8:00am and 9:00pm. It was 7:30 now so she decided to give up her fruitless attempts to sleep and take a shower.

She got up, gathering a fluffy towel from the pile in a corner. She went to her bag and grabbed a half full bottle of shampoo, conditioner and a bar of soap, along with fresh clothes, the ones from her first meeting with the governor. She smiled at the memory, reliving it in her mind. She didn't know why she had saved him, why she'd bothered. But the thought of another human life being lost at the hands of the dead, knowing she could have stopped it, would have haunted her, so she had risked everything, to save him.

She'd avoided their detection for so long, seeing them without them seeing her, always staying away from them. She'd noticed them months ago and as she stepped into the hot stream of water, she let the memory of that day wash over her once again.

TWD

_Her head whipped up and she froze at the sound of footsteps. Her breath caught as she realized that no groans accompanied the footsteps. They were not the directionless stumbling of the dead. These footsteps were purposeful and confident, which could mean only one thing. People._ Living people. _She threw herself behind a row of shelves as the door of the small general store she'd been searching for supplies banged open. The room was suddenly very full. There was loud laughter and she winced at the thought of the biters hearing them. _

_She risked a glance around the shelf. There were five of them and they were well armed with silent weapons, though she noticed each of them held a gun, also. They started approaching her hiding spot slowly, poking at the leftover supplies on the floor of the store. She backed quickly into a supply cupboard when they were busy and crouched among the cleaning supplies, peering through the slightly open door. _

_She looked around and felt her heart leap when she saw a small window in the corner of the room. She was about to make her hasty exit when she saw him. He had entered the store last and was looking around. He was obviously the leader, she could see by the way the others acted around him. He had pale brown hair and wore a frown. His hand was on the gun in his holster as he evaluated the scene._

_"It's clear?" he asked sharply._

_"Yes sir. We think so." said one of the men. Moses glanced at him and froze. Was he…missing a hand? She shook her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when the man spoke again_

_"Well check it, dammit. We don't need any surprises today."_

_Her heart leapt into her throat as his words sank in. Another of the men stepped towards the door._

"Shit" _she hissed. She sprinted to the window as quietly as she could and hoisted herself up onto the window. Locked. _

_Hissing out a stream of curse words, she listened and heard footsteps continuing towards her. _

_Running out of options, she kicked the window. Glass splintered under her foot and she forced herself through the window. She felt pain flash through her arm, as a jagged piece of glass embedded itself in her arm. She fell to the ground but knew she couldn't stop. They'd have heard the window break. She sprinted to a low wall surrounding the car- park behind the store and dived behind it._

_Clutching her arm which was spewing blood, she looked over the wall. The man was peering curiously through the window. She held her breath, praying they wouldn't start poking around. She wouldn't make it far with her arm like this and the smell of blood would definitely attract the walkers._

_To her relief however, after staring around for a few seconds more, he seemed to pass it off as a trick of the light and his face disappeared. She sighed and closed her eyes, thankful for her close escape._

TWD

She opened her eyes. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't realized when the water ran cold. She sighed, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower.

As she dressed quickly, she couldn't help but look down at one of the numerous scars on her arms.

She found the one she was looking for, the one that the shard of glass had left on her arm.

After Merle and the others had left, she had gritted her teeth, managing not to call out in pain as she pulled the piece of glass from her arm. She took the small bottle of rubbing alcohol from her bag, pouring it on a clean cloth and dabbing the stinging but necessary liquid on her arm. She bandaged it tightly but could do nothing about the scar.

She sighed and pulled her shirt over her head before walking outside to the town which was her new home.

TWD

(The Governors POV)

He watched from the wall as she walked outside. The people of the town had just started to stir and he'd been waiting for her from the wall. He didn't have to wait long.

She squinted slightly in the sun. Looking around she noticed him and walked over.

She climbed up quickly and he smiled. He noticed her damp hair and the smell of her shampoo, as she collapsed into the deckchair next to his.

She watched as one of the guards took out a walker.

He noticed the dark rings under her eyes.

"Rough night?" he asked.

She smiled weakly. "Not really used to not sleeping in a tree" she joked.

He chuckled. "You'll get used to it"

He noticed her staring at Merle, who was also on guard duty.

"So Moses, ever shot a gun?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't we all?"

He smiled and handed her a gun. "Prove it"

She raised her eyebrows and grinned wickedly before taking the gun from him and standing.

She checked it was loaded and flipped the safety off. Her movements were practiced and confident. She took aim at a biter stumbling from the woods for barely a second before squeezing the trigger quickly. The walker fell instantly.

She turned back towards him and the others, seeing the look of surprise on their faces.

"What?" she asked, almost defiantly.

He opened his mouth. He had expected her to be okay, good even but half of the guards on the wall couldn't shoot like that. He didn't really know what to say.

"I thought…" he started but she interrupted him.

"You thought that since I'm just a _girl _and that I choose not to use a gun that I couldn't."

She raised her hand mockingly.

"Bitch, please" she teased, laughing before falling back into her chair.

Merle chuckled. "Bitch is fulla' surprises" he murmured before looking back out towards the trees.

_Yeah _Phillip thought to himself, forcing his eyes away from her. _Guess we'll just have to wait and see what other surprises she's hiding._

**_Hope you guys enjoyed. Just a quick update but please enjoy and review._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, Guys. Just like to thank everyone who has been favoriting, following and reviewing this story. Specials thanks to:_**

**_Lulu9994_**

**_SpriteCokeFanta_**

**_Ladybug213_**

**_Cthylla_**

**_Thanks for the support._**

**_I would also just like to mention that I DO NOT OWN the walking dead or any of its charchters. I only own my o/c, Moses. (Unfortunately) Please Enjoy and Review._**

**__**Moses had been in Woodbury for around a week and she was slowly falling into a routine.

She would get up at around 7:30 each morning, still not used to her new sleeping arrangements. She would get dressed and leave her apartment by 8:00am. She would then make her to the towns canteen where meals were served regularly. She'd eat breakfast with Merle, Crowley, Shupert and Tim, as well as any other guards that happened to be on guard duty that morning.

After breakfast they'd head out to the wall and spend most of the day there, talking and laughing.

The Governor, who preferred to eat in his apartment, usually made an appearance around mid-morning.

Moses noticed that when he was there, the others were more serious. When they were alone, they laughed and talked about the stupidest things but when the Governor was present, they…changed. They talked less and focused on their work more than was necessary.

She couldn't understand it. Sure, he could act a little odd at times but he had never been anything but civil as far as she could tell. He would make a point of talking to her everyday, asking her how she was and how guard duty was going. He laughed with her, made jokes and all in all, he seemed like basically a good guy. But when she saw how nervous the others acted when he was around, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to him than she thought.

TWD

(Phillips POV)

He watched her. He tried not to, he really did but he couldn't help himself. He'd be looking around the town, at the citizens when she would catch his eye, strolling through the streets with Merle or Crowley or standing on wall duty, taking out walkers.

On this occasion she was laying on her stomach on the grass, reading. His eyes had been drawn to her as he stood on the wall.

Her red hair glinted in the sun, almost blindingly. A strand fell into her face and she pushed it aside with one hand. It flowed in soft waves down her back to her waist, the dark purple of her shirt barely visible through the thick locks. Her long legs were bent, her ankles crossed above her bare feet, glowing in the sun. He watched as she closed the book, placing it in her bag, before rolling over onto her back and stretching with a yawn. She stood and his heart leapt to his throat as he realized she was coming towards him and realized he had been staring. He looked away, too late, he knew. She climbed onto the wall and smiled at him. She had a great smile. He had noticed she smiled a lot. And laughed. Her laughing was infectious. In the mornings, when whoever was unfortunate enough to have guard duty first thing, she would come and talk to the bleary eyed guy and within ten minutes have them laughing with her, no matter what kind of mood they'd been in previously.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. Close up, he noticed her hair had streaks of pale brown and blonde among the red. She swept it away again and he was able to smell the scent of her favorite shampoo. He mentally shook himself. He needed to get a grip. He tried to force his face to be neutral as he answered.

"Well, we're heading out on a supply run tomorrow. Not far, just a town a couple of miles out, but if you wanna come…"

Her eyes lit up. She grinned and nodded.

"I'm in"

**_Okay, Guys. I know this chapter isn't great. It's mostly just a set-up for the next few chapters i.e the supply run which is why it's so short. So please, bear with me. _**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, Guys. I meant to make this chapter longer, but when I do, I tend to ramble so _**

**_I'm playing it safe. I haven't planned this exactly so I'm kinda making it up as I go. Please review. I would love your opinions. A big hello to my newest follower "DearAgonyHereWeAreAgain" Thanks for the support and I'm glad you like it. _**

"You ready for this?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned and seeing it was Crowley who had spoken, smiled and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked quizzically.

He shrugged. "Can get pretty rough out there" he said gruffly.

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't rather stay here and knit, Moses? Might be a little intense for a girl" Merle said teasingly, coming up from behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyone would think you cared, Dixon." She said teasingly, turning towards him.

Surprisingly, she had become quite close with these men over the many hours spent working together.

He ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away. She was about to come up with a good insult to throw at him when the Governor strode up.

"Everyone ready?" he asked and the assembled search party nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Me, Merle, Crowley, Moses and Shupert in this car." He pointed to the closest vehicle. "Everyone else in the other. This is just a quick trip. Two hours, tops. Our main priorities are fuel, clothing and medicine. Any questions?" When he was met with silence he nodded. "Good." He called for a guard on the wall to open the gate, before heading for the car.

TWD

The drive was short but to Moses it seemed to last an eternity. She loved living in Woodbury but she couldn't help but get restless at just sitting around all day. This supply run was just what she needed.

She found herself sitting between Merle and Shupert in the back seat. The Governor was in the front seat with Crowley, who was driving. She had been talking less and less throughout the journey.

"Are you okay?" Shupert asked eventually and all eyes flickered to her.

"I'm fine. I just get a little car sick occasionally." She smiled weakly.

"Ugh, don't puke on me, girl" Merle said pretending to edge away from her. She shot him a filthy look. "I'm _fine_" she repeated.

All the same, she was glad when the car came to a stop in the small village. She jumped out quickly, taking deep breaths.

She pulled her sword from the sheath over her back as she looked around. Together with Merle and Crowley, she took down the few walkers stumbling around.

When everyone was gathered around, they broke up into groups. She went into the towns pharmacy with Merle, Crowley and another man she didn't know.

They entered the small building quietly to avoid unwanted attention. There were only two walkers which they took down silently. But it was with caution that she began searching the rooms.

As the others began searching the aisles, she headed into a back room where she found a room stockpiled with medicine. She smiled to herself as she began stuffing them into her bag.

A sudden noise behind her caused her to whirl, raising her weapon. She lowered it as she saw the Governor step into her view, broken glass from the ground crunching underfoot as he stepped towards her.

"You scared me" she told him, her hand over her heart. But he just smiled as he continued forward.

She suddenly felt confused. "Weren't you supposed to be with the other group?" she asked. He didn't answer. He was right in front of her now.

"Gov?" she whispered.

"Phillip" he said, speaking for the first time.

She furrowed her eyebrows and he smiled.

He reached up to place his hands on her arms.

Her breath quickened as he stared down at her. She had never realized how tall he was. His eyes met hers and he smiled again as he ran a hand up her back to rest it in her hair. He tilted her head up and leaned in until their foreheads touched.

"My name is Phillip" he whispered before placing his lips against hers.

She gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She placed a hand on his chest and he pulled her closer. She was kissing him back. She had thought about this for a long time but she had never thought…

She didn't think now, concentrating only on her pounding heart and the feeling of his lips against hers.

He leaned back as the sound of Crowley calling her name became evident.

"Shit" she whispered, cursing her friend.

He only smiled. He brought a hand up to her face, cradling it before touching his lips to hers once again, softly.

He turned, leaving as quickly as he had come.

She heard Crowley calling her name again.

"In here" she called, struggling to keep her voice calm.

He appeared in the doorway suddenly.

"You okay? I've been calling you for ages"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't hear you, I guess." She shrugged. He looked at her confusedly so she decided to change the subject.

"Give me a hand with this stuff?" she asked gesturing to the supplies that littered the ground. She stooped to pick up her bag which had been forgotten in her distraction, straightening to see him nodding.

"Sure" he said. He began gathering the various medical supplies. He tried to engage her in conversation and she struggled to pay attention as she attempted to slow her pounding heart.

**_Hope you enjoyed. If you're surprised, join the club! I was NOT expecting to go in this direction during this chapter. I just got kinda carried away. Oh well, it had to happen eventually. Opinions would be great so please review and I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey Guys. Chapter is very short, as usual. I tried a longer version but I don't think it worked. Still not entirely sure about this one so opinions please. Anyway, Enjoy._**

He watched as she came out of the pharmacy with a heavy bag over her shoulder.

He was waiting with the others outside, leaning on the hood of the truck. The group with Moses in it was still inside the small building, gathering supplies. He was just about to order a few of the awaiting guards to go help when the door was flung open and they spilled into the street.

As they hurried up to the vehicles, his eyes were drawn to her. She saw him looking and flushed, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"What took ya so long?" Shupert asked Merle mockingly.

"Shut up. Bet we got loads more supplies than you guys" Merle snorted.

They continued bickering on the way to the car before putting the supplies in the vehicle.

Phillip took one last sweeping look up and down the street before ordering everyone into the cars.

TWD

The drive was too short for his liking. He was having a good time watching Moses try to ignore him.

On getting into the car she had started a conversation with Crowley, trying not to let her eyes meet his. He was glad to see she was failing miserably.

As if against her will, she would look up every few minutes to find him staring at her through the rearview mirror. And every time she would turn a brilliant shade of pink and let her hair fall over her face in a curtain.

He liked it when she blushed. It only made her look more beautiful. It made him smile to think it was him who had made her blush.

He remembered kissing her. He hadn't planned it or anything. He'd been thinking about her and after ensuring the others were busy searching for supplies he had walked down the street on the lookout for stray walkers. He'd seen her through the window, alone and had acted on instinct. He remembered how soft her skin had felt and how silky her hair had been as her ran his hand through it.

Much too soon they arrived back at the town. She hopped out quickly and hurried to help drag the bags from the back. She headed off to the building where they kept the spare supplies without looking back. He grinned as he puck up another and followed her.

TWD

He stared out the window. He remembered grabbing her as she tried to hurry past him, coming out of the supply building. He remembered how he had felt her pulse quicken in the wrist he held in his hand. She had looked straight at him then, failing in another attempt to avoid his gaze. Her breath had quickened as he leaned in again. He had smiled against her neck before moving to her ear.

"Join me for dinner tonight?" he whispered.

She had nodded silently and he had kissed her neck lightly before turning and walking away.

TWD

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He walked to the door, past the table which already held food and a bottle of wine and opened the door.

She stood in the doorway. Her hair was wavy from having just been washed. She was wearing long jeans and a skin tight, long sleeved shirt. His eyes roamed appreciatively over her and she blushed again. He enjoyed making her nervous. Smiling, he stepped out of the way to let her in.

She stood a little awkwardly in the middle of the room. He stepped past her and held out a chair.

"What a gentlemen" she said teasingly and he smiled.

"Just how I was raised." He shrugged.

She sat and he took the seat across from her. He puck up the bottle of wine and poured her a glass. She smiled and raised the glass to her lips as he served the food.

"So, Moses" he said as they ate. He liked the way her name sounded when he said it aloud. "Tell me something about yourself"

He was surprised when she shook her head.

"Seems as though you know a lot more about me than I know about you. So…?" Her voice trailed off in a question.

He leaned back in his chair, evaluating her. If it had been anyone else he would have been angry, he'd have lied. But with her… He didn't understand how she managed to make him feel this way.

He opened his mouth and suddenly he was talking, talking like he hadn't in months, if ever. He told her about his wife, about Penny and how he had lost them both. How the pain was unbearable and how he could never show it to these people. They needed a leader, someone who was strong enough to hide their emotions when he felt like they were going to tear him apart.

When he was finished, she stared at him in silence. He instantly regretted his outburst and was about to apologize when she stood up. He expected her to leave but instead she walked around the table 'till she was standing beside his chair.

He stood up quickly and looked down at her still silent face.

"Moses, I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Shhh" she whispered, stepping closer.

She lifted her hands to his face, one on each cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. She ran her thumb soft back and forth over his cheek.

"It's okay, Phillip" she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes. He leaned in to meet her and their lips met in the middle.

Her kiss was gentle at first, but grew more desperate as her breathing grew shallow. He let his lips trail down her neck to her shoulder as she caught her breath. She gasped before pulling his lips back to hers. He lifted her in one fluid movement so he wouldn't have to bend but she didn't seem to mind. One hand was once again tangled in her hair, the other was running up and down her back. Her hands were locked behind his neck.

He pulled her closer and she gasped. Their previous conversation was forgotten in their distraction and their food lay on the table, untouched.

**_Soooo… Yeah. Again, not sure about this. WARNING: the next chapter will skip forward a couple of months, revealing Phillips and Moses' relationship as it unfolds. An idea for a big drama coming up and I'm REALLY excited. So please, please, please bear with me and opinions are always appreciated._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, guys. I uploaded two chapters at once so please make sure to read chapter 9 first. I really loved writing this chapter and I would really appreciate reviews. Please enjoy._**

(4 months later)

Moses opened her eyes. As usual, she was in Phillips arms. She had gotten used to waking up with him. She felt him running his hands up and down her arms, silently letting her know he was awake. She turned with every intention of kissing him and he smiled, leaning down.

However, as she twisted she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and lurched backwards, struggling out of his arms. He let them drop in surprise and she ran from the room. He heard the bathroom door slam and a second later he could hear her being violently sick.

When she returned, she smiled at him weakly.

"Moses what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want me to call Dr Stevens?"

She was shaking her head before he had finished speaking.

"No. It must be something I ate. I feel fine now" she assured him.

But he was still concerned. After they'd dressed, he made her wait awhile before eating. He still wanted to call Dr Stevens but she wouldn't hear of it. He couldn't help but smile at that. She was so stubborn.

After breakfast, she went to leave the apartment.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. She looked surprised.

"I've got wall duty first thing. You know that"

"No way. You're sick. I'll get someone to cover you" his voice was firm, that "don't mess with me", full on Governor look clear on his face. As usual, she decided to ignore this.

"Phillip, come on. I told you I'm _fine._ I don't feel sick at all anymore."

She whined, she complained, she begged but he stood firm and eventually she agreed, albeit reluctantly on the condition that he went on with his day.

"We can't both stay inside all day. I swear I'll send someone to get you if I get worse, yeah?"

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win and she grinned. She leaned up and kissed him, having washed her teeth first. He kissed her back for a second before she practically shoved him out the door.

TWD

Moses sighed, looking around the apartment. She had read for a while but quickly got bored. She missed wall duty. Also, she had started to feel puckish even though she'd only eaten an hour ago.

She went to the cupboard, pulling out a chocolate bar.

Munching on it, she shivered. She suddenly felt freezing. She went to the drawer she kept her clothes in when she was at Phillips.

Pulling a jumper from the bottom of the pile, she sent a cascade of clothes to the ground. Sighing, she bent to pick them up. A box had burst open in the fall and she went to pick it up. Her hand froze as she realized what the box was.

Her heart pounded and her breath quickened. She rested her head against the end of the bed, her mind racing.

TWD

When Phillip came back, later that afternoon she tried her best to act natural. If he thought there was something wrong it was game over.

After she'd made them lunch (pot noodles, she _definitely _wasn't a world class chef and never would be) he practically gave her a full medical examination, asking her a shit-ton of questions. If she hadn't needed a favor, she never would have consented.

When he was satisfied she was okay, she gathered all the courage she had.

"So, the supply run tomorrow…" her voice trailed off at the look on his face.

"_No way_" he hissed.

"Oh, come on Phillip, you just said I was fine. _Please"_

He argued and she gave as good as she got. After an hour he finally weakened, on the condition she stayed near Crowley at all times. He'd have done it himself but he needed to take the lead on this. She smiled when he wasn't looking.

_Now all I need to do is get away from Crowley_. Her smile faded. _Easier said than done._

TWD

She smiled as Phillip approached her. It was the next day and she was standing at the gate.

As well as the happiness she always felt when he was close, she couldn't wait to leave.

He gave her a swift kiss before turning to the others.

Despite her distraction, she couldn't help but marvel at how none of them reacted to his public affection for her. She had been worried when they'd first made their relationship public but they'd got nothing but support from everyone. Even Merle, after making a couple of teasing comments had told her he was happy for her, which made her smile.

Phillip was telling Crowley in very minute detail what would happen if he allowed her to be hurt. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't be more pleased when they got in the cars and drove off.

TWD

_Okay_. She took a deep breath in before pulling the box from her bag.

Getting rid of Crowley hadn't been easy. As well as what Phillip had said, she knew he cared about her and wanted her safe. She had had to be quite sharp to get him to leave her for a few minutes but eventually told him she needed to pee and if he didn't give her privacy he was going to see something he would regret. Because she was like a sister to him, that had made him clear off pretty sharpish.

She brought her attention back to the matter at hand. She waited. And waited. The wait seemed endless to her. She closed her eyes and still she waited.

TWD

Phillip slipped into the apartment quickly in case Moses was sleeping. He walked quickly to the bathroom. The light was on and the door was open. He frowned and called out. There was no answer. He continued into the room.

"Moses?" he said surprised.

She was sitting in the middle of the room, not moving.

"Moses, are you okay?"

When, again she didn't answer, he bent down in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't even seem to notice he was there. Her face was pale and her eyes looked kind of glassy.

"Moses answer me" he demanded.

When still she refused to answer, he ran back outside, to the hall outside the apartment, where Merle was waiting.

"Get Dr Stevens quick" he yelled.

Merle looked shocked but turned and ran off.

He hurried back to Moses. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he was going to find out.

TWD

When the doctor arrived, she examined Moses carefully before walking out to meet Phillip, Crowley and Merle. All three were worried about the girl.

Phillip stood up quickly, a question burning in his eyes.

"Nothing seems wrong with her physically but she still won't move on her own. I got to the bed with difficulty. She seems to be in shock"

Phillip thanked the doctor and she left.

He dismissed Merle and Crowley who knew not to push him in this condition.

Phillip walked back into the bathroom after checking on Moses, who seemed to be asleep.

He was about to turn off the light when he felt something crunching under his foot.

He frowned, stooping to pick the piece of plastic up from the ground.

A long crack ran along the side from the pressure his foot had put on it but the small screen was still visible.

Shock ran through Phillips mind and he sank to the floor, his head resting on the edge of the cold sink.

He took in a deep shuddering breath as he, once again stared down at the positive pregnancy test in his hand.

**_AAAAAGGGHHH! I KNOW! So that's my big surprise. Two chapters in one night but I really needed to write this! Opinions, please! I really hope you enjoyed._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey Guys. Just a quick update. Enjoy and Review._**

Once again, she couldn't sleep. She pretended though, when Phillip came to check on her. She knew it was awful to avoid talking to him but how could she tell him when she could barely take it in herself.

She had forgotten about the pregnancy test she had left on the bathroom floor but it was brought to the front of her mind when Phillip stormed back into the room. She sat up quickly and opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"You're _pregnant" _he exploded.

He stood in front of her, hands on hips. She sat up quickly, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

She couldn't look at him, so she kept her eyes on her hands which were clasped in her lap. She tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. Silently, she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled and she flinched at the anger in his voice.

She took a deep breath.

"I…I wanted to be sure" she stuttered.

"When did you find out?" He fought to keep his voice under control but he was still fuming. Obviously, he failed as her voice was still nervous when she answered

"I thought… yesterday. I uh, I realized I was, y'know…late" she finally lifted her eyes but didn't look at him. Instead her gaze fell on the box of tampons still on her dresser, which had first raised her suspicions when they'd burst open on the floor.

"And you didn't think to tell me? What the hell, Moses!" He turned away from her running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this!" He was yelling again.

Something seeped through her dazed mind. She stood up in anger and suddenly she, too was screaming.

"You? _You?" _she screeched. "What about _me? _You think this is easy for _me?_ I'm freaking out here and you don't even seem to care!"

She panted, her eyes blazing in anger, matched only by his as he faced her again.

"You know what? I can't deal with this right now"

She stormed past him, expecting to be stopped but he let her go and a few seconds later she slammed out of the apartment.

TWD

Merle and Crowley found her a little while later. When they saw her crying, they started asking her a million questions. She waved them away and after ensuring she was, at least physically, okay, they sat either side of her under the wide oak she had taken refuge under. It was hidden from the public eye so they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Come on girl, tell us what's wrong" Merle said gruffly.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"It can't be that bad" Crowley assured her.

This just made her sob harder and put her head in her hands. She could almost visualize Merle and Crowley glaring at each other, silently trying to convince the other to say something. She'd have laughed if she wasn't so upset.

Eventually, Crowley spoke though he sounded uncomfortable.

"Moses, no matter what it is, you know you still got people who care about you. Like me and Dixon and Shupert. And the Governor, of course…"

"I don't though" she wailed, shocking them both with her outburst. "Well I've got you guys but I'm pretty sure Phillip hates me…" her voice trailed off. She was unable to speak over her sobs.

"Hey, I'm sure that ain't true. We all seen how he looks at you. Not even you could fuck up _that _bad" Merle, as usual was trying to make a joke and she smiled weakly, with difficulty. But then her smile faded. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she said finally in a soft voice.

They stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Moses, that's… uh…. That's…" Crowley's half formed sentences only made her feel worse.

"Yeah" she said finally.

There was silence for a second. Then Merle spoke.

"Look, Moses, this ain't that bad" He rolled his eyes at the look she gave him before continuing. "Yeah, so it's unexpected but look around. The dead are walking around eating people. Unexpected stuff happens everyday. Things we thought were impossible ain't anymore. Now there's only a couple 'a things I'm sure of now. Firstly, if there's anywhere that's safe for you and this kid it's here at Woodbury. Now whether you wanna' keep it, well that's between you and the gov. But the second thing I know for sure's impossible is for that man to hate you. He cares about ya' and if you can't see that then yer blind."

When he was finished speaking, Moses and Crowley stared at him in shock. He was a man of few words and it was the most either had ever heard him speak.

"What?" he asked, sounding irritated.

Moses opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"Moses"

Her head snapped up at the voice. She stared at Phillip for a second.

"What?" she asked flatly.

He glanced at Merle and Crowley.

"Leave" he said sharply.

They got to their feet quickly but she stopped them.

Standing up, she glared at Phillip, aware that her face was streaked with tears, which she wiped away angrily.

"Whatever you've got to say you can say it in front of them." She put her hands on her hips and was surprised when it was Crowley and not Phillip who argued.

Placing a hand on her arm he spoke firmly.

"No, Moses, you guys need to talk. We'll see you later.

He gave her a swift hug and walked away.

Merle did the same. "Be seein' you, firecracker" he said with an arm thrown over her shoulder. He shot her a grin before walking away.

She turned to Phillip and folded her arms.

"Wha-?" She was cut off, however when he strode up and planted his lips firmly against hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back for a second, before pushing him away.

"Phillip, what the he-" she started, but as though determined to stop her completing a full sentence, he interrupted her again.

"Moses, I'm sorry. I was so surprised, I didn't even think of how you must be feeling, how scared you must have been…."

He looked down at her, his eyes burning.

"Phillip… I know. I'm sorry too. I know it's not your fault. But you're right. I _am _scared" she admitted.

He wiped another tear from her face. It was odd, she hardly ever cried and today she seemed to have taken on the properties of a fountain.

"So… what now?" she asked finally.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Moses…" he took a deep breath before continuing "I want to keep it."

He opened his eyes and stared down at her. There was no emotion on her face.

"Look, I know it's not the best time and I know it's not what we planned but we're safe here. Our child could be safe here too. They could grow up happy. You know I'd never let anything hurt you"

She said nothing but couldn't help but feel her heart leap at the words _our child_. She had never thought about children, but now she couldn't help but see a vision of her with a beautiful child in her arms.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hands on her stomach. Of course there was no sign of the child growing inside of her yet but it still felt nice.

She smiled at him again before nodding.

She was still worried of course. _So many things could go wrong _she thought as he hugged her harder.

But she pushed these thoughts out of her head as he continued to caress her stomach. So long as he was by her side, they would take whatever was thrown at them.

**_Okay. So… not much happening in this chapter. I kinda' just wanted to show the relationship between Moses and the Guys, so sorry if this was kind of boring. More exciting stuff to come, I promise!_**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy and have had a serious case of writers block. I still kinda do which is why this chapter is so short and boring but I wanted to give my great followers and reviewers SOMETHING. This chapter is basically just a filler for later chapters. I'll try to update soon but if I don't, Happy Paddys Day and have a great bank holiday weekend! _**

The next morning Phillip woke Moses up early. She groaned and tried to bury under the blankets.

"Come on Darlin', we're going to see Dr Stevens" he told her.

She rolled over and opened an eye blearily.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked confusedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothin', I just want to get you checked out."

She sat up and looked at him. "Phillip, there's really no need." She rolled onto her stomach. "I'm not going." She said stubbornly, closing her eyes.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then grinned.

Moses gasped as the bed disappeared from beneath her. Her eyes flashed open in shock.

Phillip had picked her up as if she weighed nothing and was now carrying her out of the bedroom, to the living room.

"Phillip, let me go" she squealed, struggling.

He smirked and sat down on the sofa so that she was sitting on his lap.

"That really wasn't necessary, you kn-" She was interrupted as he pressed his lips to hers. She struggled against him for a second to prove her point but quickly gave up and kissed him back. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. He curled one of his hands into her dark red hair, the other roaming up and down her back.

He broke away and smiled down at her. She smirked.

"See, this seems like a _much_ better use of our time." She leaned up to press her lips to his again. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back for a second before pulling away again.

"Later. Now, we're going to see Dr Stevens."

She frowned.

"But I don't want to. And _I'm _the pregnant one and that means everyone has to be nice to me." She said triumphantly.

"I'm always nice to you, silly girl. Now come on." Phillip pushed her onto the sofa gently and walked towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he called over his shoulder.

"Starving" she replied before going to get dressed. A few seconds later he heard the sound of the shower turning on.

He smiled as he started cooking eggs and bacon, her favorite food. After the loss of Penny, he couldn't wait to be a father again. He wouldn't let anything happen to this child. He knew it was his fault Penny had been bit. He blamed himself everyday. But he could protect this child, he _had_ to. He was also determined that he would let nothing happen to Moses. He had feelings for her that he hadn't felt for a long time, if ever. He had never admitted this to her, of course. He wouldn't make himself vulnerable and weak like that.

The shower switched off as he finished the bacon and scraped it onto two plates with the eggs. Walking into the sitting room, he placed the plates onto the table as Moses walked into the room. She smiled as she walked towards him. Her smile soon faded, however as she smelled the food. She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Phillip rushed after her to find her being violently sick.

He held back the hair from her clammy forehead as she leant over the toilet. When she was finished she leant against the cold bath and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She croaked.

He crouched next to her and looked straight into her eyes. She was pale and sweaty. He hugged her tightly.

"Don't be stupid" he said sternly. He picked her up despite her complaints. He set her on the sofa gently. She gagged and waved her hand. He stood there helplessly. Eventually she managed to speak.

"Get rid of it" she moaned.

He finally realized what she was talking about and rushed to throw away the plates.

He poured a glass of water and handed it to her.

"I'll be back in a while. If you need anything, there'll be someone nearby."

She nodded with her eyes closed feeling drained.

As she leaned back in the pillows, she thought of her unborn child and smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

TWD

She woke with a start as a door slammed.

She sat up as she saw Phillip walk in with Dr Stevens, Merle and Martinez who were carrying what looked like a TV screen. Placing it beside the bed they turned and left leaving Moses to glare at Phillip.

"Phillip, I told you I don't need-"

"I think I'll be the judge of that" Dr Stevens interrupted with a smile.

She began a full examination of the girl. Moses sighed before conceding. The doctor took notes on a clipboard and smiled.

"Would you like a scan?" she gestured to the contraption Merle and Martinez had been carrying and Moses nodded with a grin.

Phillip gripped her hand tightly as the Doctor rubbed gel over her almost flat stomach.

A dark shadowy image appeared on the screen as Dr Stevens ran the sensor over the gel.

She pointed to a flickering image as a light fluttering sound started sounding from the monitor.

"That's your baby's heartbeat" she informed them.

There were tears in her eyes as she turned to Phillip, beaming. He hugged her tightly.

"I can print you a picture" Dr Stevens offered. "You know, it's a good thing we kept all this stuff from Sarah's pregnancy, Governor" she said referring to another woman who had been pregnant in the months previous.

When she had cleared up, the Doctor excused herself.

"Dr Stevens" Moses said, getting to her feet. The older woman looked at her confusedly.

Moses smiled before hugging the Doctor.

"Thank you" she whispered into her hair.

The Doctor patted her back and smiled as she was released.

"I'll send some prenatal vitamins and a few other things over later"

"Thank you" Phillip said, shaking her hand.

As she reached the door, she turned.

"Oh, and before I forget" She smiled at the couple. "Congratulations"

**_Thanks again for reading! Sorry again for the short, boring chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and followers I have gotten. They make my day. Please keep it up. I feel like I've rushed this story a lot so I plan to slow it well down with quite a few chapters dedicated to Moses' pregnancy and her relationship with The Gov and the people of Woodbury. I may bring the othe characters into play but no promises. If I do, it'll be way in the future._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey Guys. I have decided to put Merle into the story description because I really want to show the brotherly, sisterly bond between him and Moses, especially in this chapter. Extra long (for me) because, apart from a short chapter 2 days ago, I haven't updated this story in forever. Please enjoy and review.**_

Over the next few days, Phillip practically kept Moses wrapped in cotton wool. He hardly let her do a thing and frankly she was sick of it. Her cracking point was one afternoon when she woke up to find Merle sitting in an armchair by the sofa she was sleeping on. He told her that he was just visiting but she knew different: he was guarding her on Phillips orders.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the sofa and pulling on her boots.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" Merle asked, blocking the door.

"Out" she replied simply in a voice that said "Don't argue with me." Of course Merle decided to ignore this.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just going for a walk. What could possibly happen?" she said edging around him to get to the door.

He stared at her, obviously looking for an excuse to keep her in the apartment.

She ignored him and continued down the hall towards the door.

Getting desperate as she finally reached the door, he tried to think of something, _anything _to distract her.

"Who's Alyssa?" he blurted out.

It worked. She froze with her hand on the door-handle.

She turned and glared at him. He was surprised at the anger in her face.

"How the hell did you know that?" she snarled.

"Uhh… well I couldn't help but notice ya were talkin' in your sleep, thrashin' around. I think ya were havin' a nightmare. Ya kept mentioning an "Alyssa" he mumbled not looking at her.

Her voice was softer when she replied, scarily quiet and laced with venom.

"Get out" she whispered.

"Moses…" he started.

"GET OUT" she screamed. She whirled picking up the first thing she saw. He ducked to avoid the mug as she flung it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces as it hit the wall.

She stood in the middle of the room, panting and he watched as the anger visibly drained out of her body.

She put a hand to her mouth and stared at him looking terrified at what she'd done.

"Merle, I… I'm sorry" she stuttered.

She sank into the sofa again and he sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into the man who had become like a brother to her. After a few minutes she gathered every ounce of courage she had left.

"Do you have any family Merle?" she asked looking up at him.

"Uhh… Ma and Pa died before all this shit. My brother Daryl was wit' the group in Atlanta."

She winced at the mention of his old group. Phillip had told her the story of how Merle had lost his hand and it sickened her.

"Why'd ya wanna know?" Merle asked, confused.

Moses didn't appear to hear him. She stared at a picture on the wall but her eyes were unfocused. It was as if she couldn't even see it.

"I always wanted a brother or sister" she said quietly as if she were talking to herself. But then she glanced up and gave him a small smile.

"My parents never wanted any more kids. Even I wasn't planned. My mom used to call me their little unexpected miracle.'' She snorted.

"They were great parents even if they never meant to be. They loved music so I grew up loving music too. My dad taught me how to play the guitar and the flute and my mom taught me piano and violin. I loved it all but guitar was my favorite. Like my dad." She could feel the familiar dull ache she felt every time she talked about her past but she couldn't help but feel like she would feel better afterwards.

"Other people didn't agree. I'd miss school because I'd been up all night playing music with my parents and their friends. The other kids thought I was weird and I guess I was. While they were spending their teenage years in malls and stuff I was hunting and camping in the woods. My dad taught me about archery and how to gut and clean what I killed. The other girls thought it was creepy, what I did. I didn't care though. I loved it." Her eyes were misty again but she shook herself out of it and looked at him. For once he was silent, wondering where she was going with the story. She sighed and continued.

"I never once, in all my life, felt like my parents didn't love me. My mum died when I was 14. It was the worst day of my life." A single tear rolled down her face but she wiped it away.

"My dad was never the same after that. He never played guitar again. Said it reminded him of her too much. We moved back to Italy to be near my grandparents and my dad died 2 years later. It was of a broken heart, I don't care what the doctors say." She was silent for a few minutes.

"Moses, I'm sorry…" Merle started but she held up a hand to stop him. She took another deep breath and went on.

"A few years later I came back to the states for college. I studied music and for the first time since I was 14 I was happy. I made friends. A group of misfits, just like me." She grinned as she thought of her friends.

"Eric, Jason, Kayla…and Alyssa. They were my best friends. They loved music too. We played together, me and Lyssa on guitar, Kayla on the flute, Eric on tin whistle- he was Irish, ya know? And Jason on piano. After college we went all over the country, playing concerts. It was amazing. We met new people, saw new things… We only ever got closer. I'd have done anything for them and they'd have done the same for me. They were family, my brothers and sisters." Her eyes blazed and she refused to look at him.

"When the virus hit, we were playing in Atlanta. Eric said we should get out of the city, he didn't believe the refuge centre would help. But there were so many people… and those things were everywhere…" She sighed.

"I got separated from the others but I managed to find Alyssa. She said we had to get out… Jay had told her to meet outside the city. Then they started dropping the bombs" Merle was silent as he remembered watching Atlanta being destroyed with all those people… living people still inside.

"We were near the outside of the city so we didn't get the worst of it. But…but…" She gasped and tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in her hands so he could barely hear her next words.

"She pushed me out of the way. I tried to stop it but I couldn't get to her in time. I ran towards her. She got the full blast. I just got a piece of it and even that nearly killed me." She looked at him.

"I ran" she whispered. "I got out of the city. I waited for days for the others but they never came. I managed to find a village eventually…some food, medicine. Patched myself up. My arms healed eventually but…" She raised a hand to touch the thin scars on her face.

Merle put a hand on her arm and looked straight in her eyes.

"Listen, Moses, that's awful and I'm really sorry but you couldn't have stopped it. It _wasn't your fault._"

She was shaking her head before he'd even finished speaking.

"It was though" she said quietly. "I'm alive and she's not and _that is my fault."_

With that she put her head down, forgetting her previous wish to leave the apartment. He waited until she fell asleep before leaving the apartment. Lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice Phillip standing in the kitchen. Having came in while they were talking, he had waited, unnoticed in the other room and heard every word.

_**Okay, a bit of Moses-Merle bonding and some of Moses' background and past. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think. Thanks a lot!**_

_**JAGWALFF**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys. I'm in a great mood cos' it's the Easter hols and I've got 2 weeks off school. So I'm gonna try and update a lot in that time. ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT IN SEASON 3 AAGGHHH! Don't know what I'm gonna do 'till season 4. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed:**_

_**Lulu9994**_

_**SpriteCokeFanta**_

_**LeaDenise**_

_**ShutxThexFrontxDoor**_

_**xxNellxx**_

_**RuledBySilence (My newest reviewer. Glad you like the story. Thanks for the comment.:))**_

_**Also thanks to all who followed or favorited the story:**_

_**Aclockworkkatelyn**_

_**Cthylla**_

_**DearAgonyHereWeAreAgain**_

_**LadySaphire**_

_**LeaDenise**_

_**RuledBySilence**_

_**SpriteCokeFanta**_

_**dog88**_

_**lulu9994**_

_**xxNellxx**_

_**ladybug213**_

_**Rainy Day baby**_

_**Chachi94**_

_**Aki Hotaru 16**_

_**Sorry for the rambling. Really short chapter (even for me) but like I said I'll try to update REALLY soon. This is just a follow-up of the last chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks!**_

After her conversation with Merle, the memories Moses had tried so hard to repress over the years plagued her mind. Sitting on wall duty on an ordinary sunny day in Woodbury, the stream of walkers were easy to deal with which was bad news for her as she had nothing left to distract herself with.

_The squeaking of shoes against linoleum floor and the hum of conversation could be heard. But Moses barely registered them. She stared blankly at the pale walls as her mind filled with the thoughts she couldn't contain._

"_Moses, honey?" She forced her eyes to focus on the figure of her grandmother. Heavy lines formed smile lines around her mouth but on this occasion the woman's face was set into a serious expression. She stood up quickly, desperate for news, confirmation. _

_The old woman felt her heart break a little at the sight of the 14 year old girl as the last dregs of hope seeped out of her body and she sank back into one of the cheap, plastic hospital chairs._

"_It's time" she heard her Grandmother say as if from far away. Nodding, she stumbled as she was helped down a bright hallway and into one of the rooms. _

_A nurse was checking one of the machines. As she was leaving she whispered something into the older woman's ear._

_Moses shuffled slowly into the room. She saw her father, his head bowed, his face looking especially grey against the bright plastic chair he had been sitting in for almost three straight days. A women sat up in the hospital bed, tubes sticking out of her arms. She looked awful, pale and skinny, her limp hair falling out of its ponytail and around her face. It was still possible to see the beauty in her face but the illness had made her so weak she barely had the strength to clutch her husbands hand. Despite this, she smiled weakly at the sight of her daughter._

_Moses was shaking as she moved to her mothers bedside._

_The woman smiled and raised a hand to stroke her cheek._

"_Mom…" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears._

"_Moses, baby" she whispered still smiling "I'm so sorry I won't be able to see you grow up. But I know you'll be okay. You're so strong, honey. I love you so much. Remember that."_

"_I love you too mom" she whispered, tears now streaming freely down her face."_

_Her mother nodded before closing her eyes, finally it was too much for her body to take. Moses clamped her eyes shut, also as her mothers hand slipped out of her grasp leaving her feeling alone._

_She could hear sobbing and someone calling her name but she couldn't reply._

_Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor and buried her head into her arms. The tears refused to come now. It would hit her later, she knew but right now the shock blocked out the pain. The voice was calling her name again. She frowned, trying to ignore them but the voice was getting uncomfortably loud._

"_Moses?"_

"Moses?"

"_Moses, come on."_

"Moses, are you okay?"

She realized her eyes were closed only as they flashed open.

She straightened up in her chair and saw that it had been Phillip calling her. He looked concerned as he took the seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

She nodded, trying to act normally. Phillip looked skeptical, letting her know she had failed.

She sighed.

"I was just thinking… about my family."

He seemed to understand as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

He could feel her shaking her head against him.

"Not right now." She put her head against his chest. "For now this is enough."

_**So sorry it's short. Will update soon. Promise. 'Till then,**_

_**JAGWALFF**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hiiii. Thanks for the reviews Guys. They were really appreciated. Sorry it was a bit morbid but I'm afraid it's not about to get any better. I really want to develop Moses as a character and like I said before I want to slow the story well down so now seemed like a good time. Sorry if it gets a bit depressing and please feel free to comment if you feel it's too OTT or that Phillip is too OOC (which I kinda think he is) I was gonna make this two chapters but since I did promise to post a long chapter soon because of my past short chapters… Well here ya go. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming! They inspire me to keep writing!**_

Phillip was worried. Again. It seemed like he was always worried about something these days. This time it was about Moses. Again. He didn't seem to be able to help himself. After the loss of his wife and Penny he refused to let anything happen to her. He hated that she was upset. Dr Phillips had told him the pregnancy might do that, bring back stressful memories. And then, being her, she always tried to hide when she was hurting. He found it odd how easily he could figure it out though. When she was scared, angry, sad, happy. He always knew how she was feeling without her telling him. And vice versa. She understood about loss, before and after. She knew that she couldn't get him to forget the pain, that was impossible. But she helped him deal with it.

And that was why it was so painful that he couldn't do the same for her.

She still didn't know that he had heard the conversation between her and Merle but it would have been obvious there was something wrong with her even if he hadn't found out.

She had been distant the last couple of days, lost in her own thoughts. Still, she was determined to contribute to the town by continuing her wall duty shifts. This had led to a lot of arguments between the couple. Today was no different. There had been a supply run planned and Moses wanted to go despite his disapproval. They were in his apartment which was now _their_ apartment because after realising that it was pointless for her to have her own when she barely stayed there, one afternoon they had decided to move her stuff in and give her old flat to a new resident.

He watched her walk towards him determinedly. As she reached him, she stood beside him, folded her arms and waited.

"You're not going" he told her, as determined not to back down as she was.

"Yes I am" she replied calmly.

He sighed. They'd already had this argument.

"Moses…" he started but she held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Don't even start, Phillip OK? I'm coming with you guys. I haven't been outside of the town in weeks and I'm tired of being treated with kid gloves. Even if the world is over this is the twenty first century and I'm not gonna be some pearl-wearing, stay at home mom who blends into the background. And if that's what you want, well guess what? You can find another girl cos it sure as _hell _ain't gonna be me." She jabbed him in the chest panting.

He stared at her surprised. It was the most she'd spoken to him in days and in some ways he felt relieved that she seemed to be coming around a little. But on the other hand, her outburst made him feel even more worried. He was about to refuse her and she must have realised that because she sighed and sagged onto the sofa with her face in her hands.

He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. They sat in silence. He waited, knowing she would talk when she was ready. Finally she turned to him. She wasn't crying, her face was serious and she had a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"Phillip, please. I can't tell you why but I just… I really need this right now."

That burning look in her eyes was what made him agree. Because like he always did, he knew exactly what she was feeling just by looking into her bright green eyes. What worried him was that it wasn't anger or sadness or fear. It was hopelessness.

TWD

If the others were surprised that Moses would be accompanying them on the supply run they didn't say anything. Not that anyone thought that the girl couldn't take care of herself, because she'd proved on countless occasions that she could, but they had all seen how protective Phillip was of her, especially since she had fallen pregnant.

They set off at around noon, two trucks with ten people, Hayley being the only other woman apart from Moses.

She sat in the front seat with Phillip who was driving while Merle, Martinez and Crowley, her new found "best friends" at Woodbury sat in the back.

The town they were visiting was around five miles away. The drive was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

She was surprised when they stopped. The drive had been quicker than she'd expected.

They split into groups, Phillip with her of course, Merle and Martinez also with them.

They gathered supplies quickly from the large department store. It was as they were leaving that she noticed the baby store and wandered inside.

There was hardly any blood here because in the rush of looters, baby things were not really on the top of anyone's list. A few walkers wandered around aimlessly but she took care of them quickly and quietly.

She walked slowly up and down the aisles feeling peaceful amongst the pale blue and pink.

She rounded the corner and froze at the sight in front of her. She stood in silence as she held her stomach, a small bump barely visible in the early stages of her pregnancy.

She jumped as she felt something touch her arm. She raised her machete but dropped it when she found it was Phillip standing in front of her.

"Moses, what's wro-" He froze as he too caught sight of the body on the ground.

He strode over to her and pulled her face into his chest.

"Don't look" he murmured as if she could. In this world something had to be pretty damn bad to stick like that but she knew that she could never forget this, she would _never _erase the image which was now burned into her mind.

She didn't look back as Phillip pulled her away, not that he would let her even if she had wanted to.

As they were about to leave the store Phillip turned and raised his gun.

He looked one more time at the body of the pregnant woman. He would guess she had been about eight months prior to her death. One hand rested over the remains of her stomach which had been torn open in a walkers attempt to feed on her flesh. He could only assume the baby was there amongst the blood. He tried not to let his mind linger on that thought. In her other hand the woman held a small pink teddy bear covered in blood.

Merle and Martinez looked at each other as a gunshot rang through the air. They were just starting to get worried when they saw Phillip and Moses walk into the street together. He had that "Don't say anything" look on his face as they walked towards the rest of the group.

Her face was completely blank as she walked to the truck and climbed inside after putting the supplies she had collected in the back seat.

The others joined them soon after. The atmosphere was frosty as they put the supplies in the cars and made to leave.

Moses sat staring out the window as the scenery flashed past her, tears streaming down her face the whole way back to Woodbury.

_**Okay, yeah. Kinda depressing, like I said. I know Phillip is quite OOC in this story but I kinda like it that way. It is fanfiction after all. I also don't want Moses to seem weak as she has been quite emotional lately but I think it helps her develop as a character. Anyway please review. I hope you enjoyed. BYEEEE.**_

_**JAGWALFF**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey Guys. I'd like to welcome the newest follower of this story babygirl2580**_. _**Thanks a lot! Also HUGE thanks to LeaDenise and ShutxThexFrontxDoor. I was really worried the last chapter was too OTT and depressing and that Phillip was too OOC but your positive reviews helped A LOT and made me want to write. Sooo… this ones for you guys! Hope everybody enjoys this chapter. Some Moses and Phillip bonding. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. (Gulp)**_

_A door slammed deliberately hard and the whole house shook. The older man and woman glanced at each other from over their small kitchen table._

_A few seconds later the heavy pounding of boots against wooden floorboards were heard and a young girl stomped into the kitchen._

_Without glancing at her grandparents Moses yanked the fridge open. She made sure to be as noisy as possible as she gathered the basic ingredients for a sandwich._

_Glancing at her husband Linda stood up and coughed purposefully to get the attention of her only grandchild. Reluctantly the younger girl turned around._

_She felt a twinge of sadness as she looked at her granddaughter, once so sweet and innocent who had now changed completely._

_Her natural long red locks had been dyed blood red and cut into a shaggy short style. Five silver earrings in one ear and one in her nose as well as a hoop through her bottom lip which glinted as her mouth curled into a sneer._

"_What?" she snapped, her voice cold and hard as usual. She tapped her foot, clad in her usual Doc Martins and folded her arms._

_Clearing her throat, Linda was determined that she not back down this time. Trying to look dominant she gave her granddaughter a stern look._

"_We got another letter from the school today. The principal says you've been skipping class again."_

_Moses just rolled her eyes and turned back to her sandwich. Knowing she was losing, Linda turned to pleading._

"_Honey, Please, I thought we were over this." After receiving no reply, she glanced back at her husband again. He nodded and stood to stand beside her. _

"_Moses, your grandmother and I have been thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to talk to someone. I know that losing your dad has been hard, especially so soon after…" He cleared his throat, not wanting to think about his late daughter and son in law. He took a deep breath and continued . "I know how you feel but this isn't healthy. You need help…" He trailed off as his Moses whirled around again and this time she looked angry._

"_What the fuck do you know? You think you know how I feel? I've been shoved off to a different country to live with you two. You're on my back every five fucking minutes and I thought I'd heard all this shit before. And now you want me to go to some sort of idiot therapist. Think it's gonna straighten me out? Fuck this. I hate this place. I __**hate **__you guys. I'm eighteen in two weeks and then I'm outta here."_

_With that she stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door hard behind her._

Two weeks later she had left for college, on a scholarship for "special circumstances." She hadn't planned to go but she had to get out of the house. That was where she had met her friends and changed her life. She got rid of the piercings, changed her hair back but… she had never called her grandparents. She refused their calls, deleted the emails, the texts. She tried to tell herself that they deserved it, that they shouldn't have interfered but she knew they had only done it because they cared about her. She had made their lives hell in the years after her parents death. The fact was that they reminded her of what her parents should have had. They should have lived to be old, they should have had more _time._

And now she was out of time. The world had ended before she had seen them again an she had never told them that she was sorry and now she didn't even know if they were _alive _for God's sake.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened. Footsteps and then Phillip appeared in the doorway.

"Moses…" She turned away and walked to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out at the town.

He stared at her, not really sure what to say to comfort her. And not really wanting to. He was pissed at her and himself. He should have insisted she stay here and made her listen. There was something wrong with her and he was about losing his patience to find out what it was.

"Listen Moses, I don't know what's going on with you right now but all this stress isn't good for the baby…" He found himself shouting but he fell silent when she turned around and he saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that I've been acting like a total bitch these last couple of days?" she said, her voice wobbling.

He felt his anger seep away as he watched her sink to the ground and put her head in her hands. He started to walk towards her but she looked up and shook her head. He looked at her confused.

"Moses ya need to tell me what's wrong" he told her.

She looked up at him and nodded so he crouched beside. Carefully he took one of her hands in his.

"I know you heard me and Merle the other day" she told him. Seeing the look of surprise on his face, she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess Merle just took me by surprise. There was something I didn't tell him though." She took a deep breath and looked down at her clasped hands. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"It was my idea to go into Atlanta. I'd heard about the refugee centre there and I thought it sounded like a good idea. It's my fault they died. "Eric, Jason, Kayla, Alyssa. It's my fault they're not alive right now." She saw him about to interrupt and she hurried to keep talking. "Don't tell me it's not. Before the world went to shit I was a bad person. The last thing I said to my grandparents, my _last living family _was that I hated them. And now they're probably dead and I never told them how much I loved them. I might have been able to deal with _that. _I would have _hated _myself but I could have dealt with it. In a world like this you get used to death. And how sick is that?" She yanked her hand out of his and stood up, laughing without humor. "Getting used to death. _Expecting _it. But if a place like Woodbury can exist, a _safe _place, what was the point? What was the point in them dying. If we'd have waited, if _I'd have _waited, they could've been safe too. They were good people, they were much better than I was. _They_ should be here_, _not me. They're dead and I'm not and how can I live with that when it is _all my fault." _She turned to him, shaking with emotion and he just stared at her as she fell onto the sofa.

Eventually Phillip came to his senses. He stood up and went to her. She didn't seem to notice him as he sat beside her. He expected her to pull away when he wrapped an arm around her but she didn't. After a few seconds he pushed her to arms length and looked down at her. The look on her face was heartbreaking. Her eyelashes and cheeks were wet with tears and the look in her eyes was devastating.

"Moses you have to listen to me." He was practically begging her. "I know how easy it is to blame yourself for other peoples deaths. They were your friends and I _get that. _Believe me. I blame myself for Penny getting bit every day. And not telling your family you loved them before they died? I know all about that. I missed my wife's last call to me before she died. I know how that kinda stuff can tear you apart. And right now there is a _lot _of stuff I don't know and a lot of times I want to just give up. There are a couple of things I do know though. One thing is that you are _not _a bad person. You did everything you could for your friends. It is _not your fault _they died even if you feel that way. The other thing I know is how you make _me _feel. How, every time I think it might be too much and that I can't do it I think about you and our baby and it makes me want to keep fighting. Moses, I… I love you" He looked at her. She wasn't crying anymore. She was staring at him in shock. Then her face broke into a breathtaking smile.

"Phillip thank you. I needed to hear all that. And I love you too. So, so much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and for the first time since before her parents had died all those years ago she felt completely and blissfully happy.

_**Okay. Thanks for reading. Again I hope Phillip isn't too OOC. Please review.**_

_**JAGWALFF**_

_**P.S**_

_**Kay, pretty random but I noticed a lot of my viewers are from the U.S so I just thought I'd apologise for any words which are more used in Ireland (like sofa-couch) I tried it the other way but it felt WEIRD so… yeah bear with me and if anything is unclear leave me a review or PM.**_

_**JAGWALFF**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Right, feel awful for doing it but I'm gonna do it anyway. I REALLY love writing my new story but I've had hardly any views. I mean what's better than Daryl? And Martinez? And Walkers? And Vampires? Daryl AND Martinez AND walkers AND Vampires. Give it a chance. Description below:**_

"_**With a war between Team Prison and Woodbury seeming ineveitable, what happens when an even bigger threat is encountered which forces the unlikeliest of groups to band together. Because in this world, can the walkers really be the only supernatural threat out there? This is a story about blood, walkers and vampires. Rated for language and violence. Title may change. Vampire OC's."**_

_**I really don't want to stop writing it but I might if I don't get some response. It's called "Blood And Bone" but you can just click into my account.**_

_**Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

In the months after that, Moses could honestly say she became a better person at Woodbury. She had finally begun to forgive herself for the death of her friends and for the mistakes she had made.

The turning point for Phillip was when he woke up one morning, alone. Sitting up, he noticed Moses sitting on the windowsill staring out at the town. On her lap was a dark blue guitar. Her fingers picked out the chords easily. Phillip watched her for a few seconds, listening to the soft music.

Her wavy red hair fell down her back and over her face. As she flicked it out of her face she caught his eye and her hand stilled on the instrument. He smiled and she smiled back.

Putting the guitar down on the sill she stood up and stretched. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, I was already awake. That was beautiful, you know. Where did you get the guitar?"

She flushed. "Um… I found it in the supply closet. It was covered in dust so I don't think anyone was using it. I haven't played since before all this started. I've missed it."

He leaned down and kissed her hair as she relaxed against him.

She was started to get big now, her stomach noticeably bigger as she got closer and closer to her due date whish was barely three weeks away. He rested his hands on it and smiled.

"Not long now" he reminded her.

She laughed and pulled away to get dressed.

"What are you up to today?" he asked her.

"I'm going to spend most of the day on the wall" she informed him. "I'm not gonna do anything" she said hurriedly seeing the look on his face. "I'm just gonna watch, okay?"

He nodded and smiled. Even at eight months pregnant Moses was not the kind of girl to sit back and relax.

They walked down the street together towards the front wall.

Martinez glanced up as they climbed the ladder and greeted them with a smile. A second later Merle came along, having just returned from a perimeter check.

They spent most of the day like that, Moses resigned to watching as they took out walkers.

As the day wore on, Moses began to feel small twinges in her stomach. She ignored them and said nothing to Phillip as she knew he would only panic.

It was as they started to get stronger and longer that she began to suspect that they were contractions. A flutter of panic went through her at this revelation. _It's too soon _her mind told her.

She battled with herself, wondering whether to tell Phillip or not. On one hand she knew that the labor could take hours but on the other the pain was beginning to get quite bad.

She had just decided not to say anything when her efforts were proved useless. A huge pain washed over her and she couldn't help but let out a small whimper. The eyes of the three men flickered to her and Phillip was at her side at once.

"Moses, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She hesitated. As much as she didn't want to worry him, she wasn't about to lie to his face.

"I think I'm having contractions" she admitted reluctantly and then clenched her stomach as another contraction washed over her, the strongest yet.

"Yep, definitely. They're getting stronger" she panted.

The reaction of the men was instant and quite funny. In any other situation she'd have laughed.

Phillip leapt to his feet. Martinez knocked over one of the spotlights in his hurry to get to the girl and Merles mouth fell open in shock.

"Holy shit" he yelled. All the other guards on the wall turned towards them. Moses flushed.

"Merle, shut up" she muttered, embarrassed but no one was listening to her.

Her embarrassment grew as Phillip insisted on carrying her baby style to Dr Stevens' office with Merle and Moses hurrying behind them.

"I can walk myself, y'know" she grumbled as people in the street stared.

They laughed at her sour expression but then gave her sympathetic looks as she let out an involuntary cry of pain.

Phillip kissed her hair as they arrived outside of the doctors office.

He pushed the door open with his back and entered the room.

She heard Dr Stevens gasp as he lay her onto the cot in the corner of the room.

Moses had to hand it to the woman, she didn't allow her surprise to show as she asked questions about the length and distance between each contraction

Phillip watched from the corner, his excitement building. He held her hand and as she looked up at him, he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry darlin', everything's gonna be fine."

TWD

A few hours later and Moses was getting restless. She walked around the room holding her back. Another contraction rocked her body and she bent over, holding her stomach. Phillip was feeling helpless watching her in pain but he knew there was nothing he could do. She lay back down on the bed as Dr Stevens entered the room again.

She checked Moses over carefully.

"Okay honey it's time for you to push" Dr Stevens informed her.

She clutched Phillips hand as she pushed. Several minutes later and her eyes flashed open when she heard a shrill cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" Dr Stevens smiled as she took the baby off to get cleaned up. Moses sat up, nervous when the Doctor went out of her sight.

She was back a few seconds later however and Moses' heart leapt to see a pink blanketed bundle in her arms.

She passed her to Moses carefully and the woman's eyes filled with tears. Glancing up at him, she saw Phillip with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

They both stared down at the long awaited newborn. Barely five minutes old, she was already loved by both of them.

_**AAARRGGHH. Finally! I know the last couple of chapters have been pretty uneventful so I hope you enjoyed this. Not entirely sure about it because I have absolutely NO EXPERIENCE in stuff like this so I was kinda making it up as I went along. Sorry. I've got an idea for a name but suggestions for first or middle names would be great. Just leave them in a review. Thanks!**_

_**JAGWALFF**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hi Guys. So sorry I haven't updated in ages. I actually only did this chapter because of the amazing review I got from Hell's Funny-Home. Thank you so much! Your review made my day and encouraged me to write this chapter. I was planning on leaving it a while because I've been working on my new story but, like I said, reviews encourage me to write more so… here ya go! Enjoy! _**

"You sure you don't want to wait?"

She shook her head.

"I wanna do this. Anyway, Ava'll be fine with Haley."

Still, she felt a pang as she stared down at her daughter. In her heart she knew her three week old baby would be fine but she still hated leaving her. However, the supply run was something she couldn't resist so she turned and smiled at Phillip as naturally as she could manage.

"I'm fine. C'mon let's go." She took his hand and pulled him outside, towards the cars.

Martinez looked up as they approached and grinned.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were coming today, Moses. Welcome back."

She laughed.

"Thanks, Caesur."

Merle walked up at that moment. He seemed unsurprised to see her which meant that Phillip had probably told him of her involvement beforehand.

"We ready?" he asked and Phillip nodded.

"Where are we headed?" Moses asked.

"A town nearby. It's the closest we haven't already cleared but it's still around ten miles away. We're running out of places nearby."

He sounded worried and Moses squeezed his arm.

"It'll be okay" she assured him and he nodded.

"Yeah. Okay, let's head out" he called to the group at large.

With that, they got into the cars and headed off.

TWD

"Do we need any more clothes?"

Merle glanced up, looking at the bundle of fabric she was poking with her foot.

"Sure" he agreed. He looked around the store.

"Think we're done here" he told her and they walked into the street together.

Phillip smiled as she approached. She returned it before throwing her almost full rucksack into the truck. As soon as the others had gathered round, Phillip spoke.

"We're nearly finished but we've decided to check out a shopping centre a little down the road while we're here. Should take an extra hours, tops. Lets go."

Moses didn't mind extending the trip so she got into the truck in silence.

The drive went by quickly and they arrived a lot sooner than she had expected.

She got out of the car and unsheathed her sword. She also had her throwing knives and, on Phillips insistence, a handgun.

She took out a few walkers shuffling around and followed Phillip, Merle and Martinez in one direction, while the others went to find another entrance.

The group made their way into a pharmacy.

"Be careful" Phillip warned her and she smiled.

"You too." Merle made gagging noises, which they ignored.

It was as she was alone in one of the back aisles, picking through medicines that she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Phillip watching her.

"Stalker" she accused and he held up his hands in surrender. She walked over to him and smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. She laced her fingers through his hair. He pulled back to let her catch her breath.

"Déjà vu, much?" she asked and he grinned down at her.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again when a bottle of medicine skidded across the floor. She jumped and looked over at it.

"What was that?" she asked but Phillip put a finger to his lips and pointed at a door she hadn't noticed. A rustling sound could be heard within.

She moved towards it curiously. It wasn't a walker, for certain. If it had been, it would have jumped them at the first sign of human life. Walkers didn't do discretion.

"Be careful" Phillip told her, putting out an arm to stop her opening the door. She nodded and unholstered her gun. Checking it was loaded and that the safety was off she continued to move towards the door, slower now.

Phillip stepped in front of her, his own gun drawn and she had to roll her eyes at his protectiveness.

They moved forwards together but a small whimper from behind the door made them freeze again. Putting his hand on the door handle, Phillip glanced at her.

"You ready" he mouthed and she nodded, preparing herself for the unknown on the other side of the door.

Phillip pushed the door open quickly and rushed inside. She followed him. She found herself in a store room, full of cleaning supplies but, ignoring her surroundings, she quickly focused her gun on a figure in the corner. She was obviously human and made no attempt to attack them. She looked up, blinking against the harsh light they had let into the dark room. Huge brown eyes stared up at her, from a pale thin face, framed by a flurry of dark chestnut hair. Her eyes took in Phillips gun and widened in panic. After a few seconds they moved to her. The girls cracked, dry lips parted a little in surprise and Moses slowly lowered her gun. Phillip glanced at her.

"Moses what are you doing?" he asked as she made her way forward. Sure, the girl looked safe but they didn't know her, she could be dangerous. Moses ignored him as she dropped to her knees in front of the girl, whose voice was dry and croaky when she spoke.

"Moses?" she whispered and her eyes filled with tears.

Moses took in a deep shaky breath and swallowed, trying to comprehend the sight of the woman she was sure was dead.

"Kayla?"

**_Dun Dun Duuuuunn! In case you forgot, Kayla was part of Moses' old group. I decided to add this twist to open up some new storylines. Tell me what you think!_**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I'M BACK! I was re-reading this story and I've realized that I owe it to everyone who has followed or reviewed to finish it. So, I've decided to continue. Sorry for any inconvenience. I know, I'm so awkward! Sorry!_**

Moses sat outside Dr Stevens room quietly.

The trip back to Woodbury had been quiet, with Kayla slipping in and out of consciousness. They had rushed her straight to the infirmary when they got back.

She glanced up as Phillip walked down the hall towards her. He smiled and sat next to her on one of the cold plastic chairs. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Before they could say anything the door to the small hospital opened and an exhausted-looking Dr Stevens emerged, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I've cleaned her up as best I can" she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "But she's been through a lot."

"Can I see her?" Moses asked quickly. The Doctor hesitated before nodding.

"Just for a second" she warned as Moses moved past her.

She entered the small room quietly. She felt a twinge as she saw one of her former best friends sitting up in bed. She was pale and thin, her skin almost transparent. But her face broke into a smile as she caught sight of Moses.

Rushing towards her, she threw her arms around the girl. Feeling how thin she was she pulled back, worried about hurting her. However, Kayla grabbed her arms, holding her in place, beaming.

"Kay, what happened to you?" Moses whispered. The girls smile faded slightly and she looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Moses. We thought… we thought… that you and Lyss were… were…" Her voice cracked and Moses wrapped her arms around the girls small frame, hushing her and holding her hair.

"Shh. Shh, honey, it's okay. I understand. I thought the same or I'd never have left you" she promised. Kayla gave her another watery smile. Apparently looking to change the subject, she asked:

"Is Lyssa here? Can I see her?"

The look on Moses' face was answer enough and she clapped a hand over her mouth, tears running down her face. The three had been like sisters, inseparable. Moses had in no way forgotten Alyssa's death but at least she'd known it as a certainty. Kayla had lived with false hope which she had now just had ripped away from her.

"Eric? Jason?" Moses asked, though she already knew the answer. Kayla shook her head sadly.

"Jason got overrun in the city. Eric…Eric…" She stopped, gasping for breath, tears spurting. "There were too many. He told me to run. And he…he…" she broke off, sobbing uncontrollably. Moses understood. She remembered the glances exchanged by the pair, the small brushes together, the smiles which lingered just a second too long. Everyone always joked they would make a great couple. It was only then that Moses realized that there might have been more truth to the words than she'd originally thought. Looking into her friends eyes she realized.

Kayla loved him. And he'd sacrificed himself for her.

She imagined losing Phillip and pain flashed through her. She flinched. Even the thought hurt her. She had no words which would be adequate to comfort the girl. Instead she just held her as the sobs racked Kayla's wasted body.

She waited until she felt her friends breathing become deeper, her body overcome with exhaustion. Then she lay her head carefully on the soft pillow and stepped back.

Hearing the small sniffles coming from Kayla's small frame was agonizing.

She walked out of the room quickly. Dr Stevens went back into the room.

She tried her hardest to smile naturally but Phillip, who knew her better than anyone just wrapped a comforting arm around her, a gesture which was worth more than any words.

"C'mon, lets go home" he said into her hair.

She let him lead her away.

As soon as they were back in the apartment, she thanked Hayley, who had agreed to look after Ava while the couple were at the infirmary. Hayley just smiled, waving off the thanks. She left with a wave, hurrying to get home before curfew.

Moses walked into the spare room which had been converted into a nursery. She smiled as she approached the cot in the middle of the room.

Ava was quiet but her eyes were wide open. Moses lifted her daughter in her arms carefully.

She felt Phillip behind her, his arms wrapping around them both automatically.

He was surprised when she started to sing. Her voice was wonderfully soft as she cooed the lullaby. It was Italian, something Phillip didn't understand. He loved hearing her speak her native language. Sometimes, when she was distracted, she would suddenly switch from English to Italian. It had been a huge source of amusement for the guards when she had been, unknowingly, speaking Italian for two hours. Merle still teased her about it.

However, now he realized how natural the words sounded, flowing from her mouth. The song was slow and as she sang Ava smiled up at her mother hugely and eventually her eyes closed lazily and her brething deepened.

The song ended and she looked at him shyly. He smiled at her and pressed his lips to her temple. She lay Ava carefully in the crib.

The couple stood, watching their daughter sleep, together in the peaceful silence.

**_Very uneventful chappie, I know! Basically just a re-introduction so… keep with me. Anyway, again, I'm sorry for being awkward. I hope you're not TOO annoyed at me. Welcome back readers (hopefully!)_**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Review!_**

The next day Moses was sitting on one of the least busy sides of the wall, Ava in her lap.

Phillip had gone off somewhere and Merle and Martinez were both fighting for the baby's attention though she was ignoring both of them.

"Kid's made of stone. Wonder where she gets that from" Merle said, raising his eyebrows at Moses. Their laughter was interrupted by a voice.

"Moses?"

She turned and squealed. Kayla stood at the bottom of the wall, washed and dressed, looking a lot better though still a little pale.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Passing Ava carefully to "Uncle Merle" she pulled her friend up onto the wall and into a hug.

"Guys, this is my old friend, Kayla" Moses said when they broke apart.

Merle nodded in greeting but Martinez went oddly red.

"Uh…hi… I'm Martinez… ah Caesur." He took a deep breath. "Caesur Martinez" he said holding out a hand which she shook.

Moses raised her eyebrows at Merle and he laughed.

"Cute baby" Kayla said, pointing to the child in Merles lap. "Is she yours?"

The three glanced at each other and Moses suddenly felt guilty. Would Kayla be angry that she had been here, safe and loved while she was out in a world full of the dead, fighting to stay alive. Both had thought each other dead, but was that really any excuse?

She cleared her throat. "Actually, Kay this is my daughter, Ava."

Kayla's face was surprised for a second but then she smiled.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" she asked. Merle passed the baby over carefully. She held her gently and smiled down at the child.

"She looks like you. Who-"

"Good morning, Kayla. It's nice to see you up and about."

They all turned to see Phillip making his way towards them with a smile. He leant down and kissed Moses lightly, an arm snaking around her waist.

"You're still coming to our place for dinner tonight, right?" he asked Kayla. She smiled and nodded. Martinez was still staring at her. Noticing this, Moses cleared her throat.

"You should come too, Caesur. And you, Merle. You can bring whoever's desperate enough to date you this week." They all laughed. She turned to Phillip. "You should invite Milton" He nodded though he looked confused.

"I'll explain later" she muttered as she hooked her arm through his and took Ava from a reluctant Merle. They walked away, him confused, her with a knowing smile playing on her lips.

That night they had dinner with their friends-Milton, Martinez, Kayla, Merle and his date, a small blonde woman.

They all drank quite a lot and by the end of the night Moses was quite giggly. She leant on Phillips arm as everyone trooped out of the apartment, most of them quite wobbly.

As she was passing Kayla grabbed Moses' arm and pulled her aside.

"I'm so happy for you Moses" she said in a low voice. "The Governor's obviously crazy about you and you have a beautiful daughter and friends. I'm glad you found me" she said with a hug. Moses hugged her back before pushing her to arms length.

"You could be happy here too, Kayla." She glanced to the door and grinned as she saw Martinez hovering, trying to talk to Phillip though it was obvious he was waiting for Kayla.

"Martinez likes you" she giggled. Kayla shook her head but blushed.

"Do you think so?" she asked. "He's so nice but I wasn't sure he'd be interested in me."

She rolled her eyes. "He's crazy about you. Go for it" she encouraged. After a seconds thought, Kayla grinned.

"Okay." She hugged her friend again then left with Martinez. Moses saw her take his hand before she closed the door and smiled. Happiness was so rare in this world and she'd been lucky to find someone. She was happy that two of her closest friends could have that now too.

She turned, too fast, and felt the room spin. She fell but felt Phillips arms around her before she could hit the ground. She smiled up at him sleepily, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. He obliged, his hands on her waist. She pulled back and smiled again.

"I love you" she reminded him. He smiled down at her before stealing another quick kiss.

"I love you too" he promised. "Forever."

**_Sorry it's so short. I hope I haven't lost all my viewers. Anyway, some love for Martinez! Yay! (Was anyone else hoping he would turn nice and join up with the prison group at the end of season 3? Still not too late! Fingers crossed!)_**

**_I'm sort of struggling with storylines for this story. I've got a few but if you have anything you want to see, and it's not too crazy, now's the time to let me know and I'll try to put them in! _**

**_JAGWALFF_**


End file.
